I Paid the Price, For your Sacrifice
by libbyluvmilongtime
Summary: Ling's coronation. Lan Fan's biggest fear. During the crowning Lan Fan does what any bodyguard would do. She protects Ling with her life. As Lan Fan recovers Ling is searching to find who did this to his beloved Lan Fan. LingFan.
1. The Arrow

**Randomly said "let me write a LingFan FanFiction." **

**Disclaimer: I shall never own Fullmetal Alchemist or Brotherhood,sadly. **

* * *

The Young Lord's Coronation. Lan Fan's biggest fear. This day gave her knots in her stomach. The day where she worries herself sick about Ling's well-being. Someone can strike him on the head and leave and no one would know who. A guard can turn against him and kill him in an instant. What if that happen and she didn't get him fast enough. If he died. Lan Fan knew she would not go on without him. She would end it right there. But she would not let that happen. She could not let that happen.

She was pacing back and forth in front of his chamber doors. A knife already steady in her hand. Her automail polished and greased so it ran smoothly. Weapons hidden all over her body. Lan Fan could take anything you threw at her now. This day was too important to make a mistake.  
A voice caught her off guard. And it was the only voice that could.

"Lan Fan." He spoke. Soothing her anxiety. "Quit worrying. It will be okay. I'm not going to die today. There will be many people protecting me. And you will be there. Nothing can happen if you are there by my side."

"My apologies, Young Lord."

He smiled. The smile brought comfort to her. And she relaxed a bit more. He left his room and started forward, with Lan Fan right on his tail. As it had always been.

* * *

This is it. The crowning that whole country of Xing will try to get a glimpse of.  
The palace was a beautiful site to see. It was as if the palace was solid gold and with red strips here and there. Dragon statues everywhere, all made in solid gold. Lan Fan, a humble servant never expected to live in the palace. She grew up poor. Only having and buying things that were truly necessary. But Ling always tried to spoil her. In a very subtle way. Buying her weapons that she wanted but could not afford. Taking her out to feast and saying "My treat Lan Fan order whatever you would like." But to live in a palace as the emperor's bodyguard? It was more of an unrealistic dream that came true.  
Ling and the council members of Xing were on the balcony of the palace, facing the courtyard.  
May Chang was there also. She had a smile on her face. She knew Ling would be a great Emperor. He would look after all the Clans and make sure they were safe. Thousands of people flooded the palace grounds. From a high ranked Noblemen to a simple peasant. She was already familiar with her surroundings but she addressed them again. They were facing north. Mountains to the Northwest and a forest and river to the Northeast. It was truly a sight for a king. People were now settling in. They were all standing and waiting for it to start. She was feeling everyone's Chi, making sure none would harm the Young Lord. She closed her eyes and try to search for tainted souls. But found nothing.

She opened her eyes and look at the Young Lord. Soon she would not being calling him that. She would say Imperial Majesty. And informal things she would say to him would stop. They would not be friends how they were in Amestris and when they were kids. She would just be another subject. The highest ranked one though, she would be required to follow him to make sure he was safe at all time. That's all she wanted, Ling's safety. He also cannot try to save her if she was hurt. Like the time Wrath had done harm to her. Ling saved her even though she was nothing but a servant. Guards died all the time. It wouldn't look right if he tried to help a simple servant. He should stop spoiling her. But she knew he wouldn't. He didn't care about what other people thought of him. He should though. The whole country is looking up to him as an example.

Then a gong rang and every stared up at the balcony and watched.

And so it began.

First it was the showing of the Philosopher's Stone. The reason Ling will be crowned Emperor. They did not speak of what it could do. Or how it is created. It would cause chaos if everyone knew. Everyone would want their hands on it. But would any be willing to do what it takes to make one? Or would they be horrified that the soon to be Emperor would have possession of such a thing? They didn't want to find out. They just said it would bring wealth, good luck, and good health to Xing. Lan Fan used to hate that thing. It cause Ling to turn into Greed. But now she had respect for the Stone and Greed. She had too. Even though Greed is gone, he is still apart of Ling. He was greedier than ever. He would all get what he wanted. And she did not mind at all. It's what made Ling, Ling.

Then the drinking of the wine, a tradition. It symbolize the blood of the people. Drinking it would mean you become one with your people therefore, you are for the people. As all kings should be.

The clan Elders spoke of Yao Clan and its history. They ramble on about 7 generations ago a Yao was Emperor. But no matter how boring this ceremony got she stay as sharp as her knife watching from behind.

Waiting... waiting to protect Him at any cost.

Then everyone's eyes were fixed on the man holding a pillow. With the crown on top of it. This was the moment everyone had waited for. As if commanded too, the hundreds of thousands of people that were watching in the courtyard fell silent. You could hear nothing but utter silence. Ling sank to one knee. Lan Fan tensed up as the Eldest of the Yao clan had spoken.

"Ling Yao. Son of the Emperor, now passed. You shall serve us now. Protecting Xing. Standing by the people. For a king is nothing without his people. And people are lost without their king. Do accept the responsibilities as your sole duty to this country?"

"I do. I shall lead the country into greatness and never leave the people alone with no leader to guide them."

He place the crown on top Ling head and said "The people of Xing, your new Emperor."

Everyone bowed and was still silent. We don't scream and shout. We silently pray for health for Emperor. Saying in our heads and hearts "Long live his Imperial Majesty."

It should have been dead silent. But Lan Fan's adrenaline was pumping. It was as if something was tearing through her heart. But from the looks of everyone else she was the only one who could feel it. She closed her eyes and started to listen carefully. She stood next to Ling, still only feeling his overwhelming presence and that was it. The rests were just simple souls. Then 60 no 70 yard away she could hear something. In the trees. Twenty degrees to the right. It was a bow-string being pull back. And it was a person holding the bow. She was relieved it was a homunculus or anything of that nature. But the Chi was off. And it almost felt familiar. Evil and vengeance coursed through its veins. She knew what she would have to do and didn't hesitated. When she heard the pop of the bow-string being released she jump in front of Ling and the arrow hit her dead in the heart. When it hit she didn't cry out in pain. It was almost peaceful. She had done her job. Her grandfather would have been proud. Her mind raced through her memories. Most of them with Ling. If she had the strength she would have smiled. Before she lost consciousness she saw that the arrow was dull but, she would still most likely not make it. She heard a scream.

"Lan Fan!"

It was Ling

_Ling._she wanted to say. _My lord. I love you. And I said I would always protect you at any cost. I have done my job. Good-bye._

But all she can managed out was "I'm sorry"

* * *

Ling screamed in horror as he saw Lan Fan body on the ground. Almost lifeless. But she was holding to life by a thread. And he would not let his one and only happiness in this world die on him. He tried to reach her but the other guards made him stay down so another arrow would not hit him. But he will save her…

_I have to._He thought. _I have to save her._


	2. A life for a life

**(A/N) Sorry you guys had to wait so long. This chapter was no fun. And I had a bunch of finals and such. but school is out so updates every week or every other week. And quick question what should people call Ling? This chapter he is called "Imperial Majesty, Emperor Yao, Emperor Ling, My Lord." well just tell what you think he should be called. **

* * *

Lan Fan.

He stares at her still body. She is in what looks like a transmutation circle. Or what they are calling a Purification Circle. They had placed her in the medical area of the palace. It was an empty room. She was lying in a bed with Alkahestry written on the bed and all over the room. The room had a slight blue glow. The Alkahestry was constantly there to keep her stable. She looks like she is in so much pain. Ling was mentally kicking himself. More like killing himself in his mind.

_Why? Why am I the one who always causes her pain? He thought. She deserves so much better._

He realize he had been there all night. Only a few hours ago Lan Fan was close to death. It was a dreadful sight to see, someone as strong as her almost dead. It's a horrible memory that will live with him forever.

* * *

(flashback)

"Lan Fan! Please stay with me!"

Ling's mind was racing._ What am I going to do? They aren't going to let me up._

"May Chang!" he shouted looking left and right for his sister "May!" he called.

The guards had manage to push Ling back and duck into the corridor. That's where he found May had already done what he was going to ask. She, now only 16 years of age had carried Lan Fan to the corridor. You could see the fear and panic in her eyes. There was blood all over her  
It made Ling sick to his stomach. Lan Fan's blood

"Guards!"  
Four men with swords strapped to their hips approached him. "Yes, your Highness?" one man said.

"Go to the woods find any trace of the person who did this. Now! Be caution also."

They bowed their head and one other said "Right away" Then disappeared into the from the hallway into the night.

May was desperately drawing a Purification Circle with Lan Fan's blood. She places Lan Fan in the middle and drops her throwing knife around the circle. May drops to the floor and puts her hand on the circle and gets to work. She is not only closing the wound. She healing her how any doctor would. May is not the same little girl he had met back in Amestris. Right now she is his savior. She knows more about Alkahestry than before. She used to practice day and night with Al. She is stronger too. The fear he saw a minute ago, it was not fear. It was fire. Her eyes were lit with determination. May would die first if she couldn't save Lan Fan. May still feels she owes Lan Fan a debt.

May looked up to Ling.

"Her breathing…. Its faint, but it is there." May was exhausted. Whatever she did drained the energy out of her. "The Stone, Ling! Why didn't I think of it sooner?"

May searched for the Elder with the Stone. Even going back on the balcony, despite the risks.

Ling knew he needed to get Lan Fan to the medical area. May could met him there and use the stone on her there. He scooped up Lan Fan and carried her bridal style. Running down hallways and corridors. He knew that there were guard close behind. But did not care. Lan Fan was his only concern at the moment. Ling kicked the doors open. There he found three doctors, two women and one man, who immediately fell to the ground bowing to Ling.

Out of breath he gasped "Please. Please save her."

He wasn't commanding them he was begging them. Seeing the desperation in his eyes the man took Lan Fan from him and escorted them to the next room. The three doctors were drawing all over the room. Patterns Ling had never seen before. Lan Fan was on the ground in the middle when they were finished one of the ladies said

"You might want to step out."

But he refused. Then three sets of hands were pressing on the floor. Then a horrifying noise struck his ears. Lan Fan screamed so loud that half the palace could hear.  
Lan Fan!" he shrieked in shock. He leaped forward but someone was holding him back.

"May, please, she need my help.  
"This is the best thing for her now"

He sank to his knees. He couldn't bare the pain but he could not stand to leave her.

"The Stone! May Chang where is it?! Please tell me!"

"Ling" she spoke softly, trying to sooth him in any way possible. "The Eldest of the Fa clan refused to use it on servant. Only if she were truly going to die. But from the looks of it she going to be fine, but in pain."

"No. I am the Emperor and I will not let her suffer any longer." He turned back to Lan Fan, still on the floor struggling to sit still. He whispered so quietly May could not hear him.

"Watashi wa watashi no ai o kaeshimasu"  
_I will return my love_

* * *

"Are you Hiro of the Fa Clan?"

A man at least 60 years of age stood before him, all gray hair. He stood just as tall as Ling, but his old age was not very intimidating. They were in the council room. One of less colorful rooms of the palace, but certainly big. It contain a large rectangle table with 25 chairs on each side, one for each Elder or representative for every clan. Then one large chair for Ling at the head of the table.

"Emperor Ling, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Why did you not give not give the Philosopher Stone to Princess May? She obviously has power over you."

"Right down business. You are just like your Father you know." He spoke coldly. It was clear he didn't like Ling much at all.

"Just answer the question."

"My reasons are to simply protect you from the council and the people. You see your Majesty, rumors spread like wildfires." The way the man spoke, you could not tell if he was wise or foolish. It seem as if he had prepared for this moment, as if he practiced telling a story over and over. The Fa clan stayed away from politics because of their small size. No wonder Ling never heard of this Elder. Hiro continued on.

"Word could get out about what the Stone can do. And that you used it on servant. People would no longer believe in the division of the social order. To see their own Emperor in love with his bodyguard, oh how they would run wild."

Ling was in shock that he knew of his love for Lan Fan. But he stood firm. Acting as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Oh don't you worry Emperor Yao. No one knows about it but me. I saw it when Lan Fan was half dead after you, her and May Chang crossed the desert coming back from Amestris. It look like you carried her the last 50 miles of so. Am I right? You could see it in, not only your eyes but your soul. Desperate to see her well again"

The man reached into the pocket of his robe and took out a vile with The Stone containing it.

"Here. You may have the Stone if you like but, as an adviser to you the Emperor and as for your father before you, it is in my best opinion that you do not use it on your dear Lan Fan."

Hiro tossed the vile toward Ling. Ling caught it with no motion at all except for his hand.

Ling focused in on Hiro. There was something missing from this puzzle and Ling wanted to find out what.

"You were not the Elder with The Stone. That was the man from the Hayashi clan. How did you manage to get ahold of it?"

"Simple. He had dropped it. So I picked it up and ran to the safety of the corridor. That is where Princess May had demanded it from me. After I continued to refuse she finally gave up and ran to find you and the girl."

"There is something you aren't telling me."

"I will be very blunt. You probably notice by the tone of this conversation I am not very fond of you, actually I loathe you."

"How is this relevant?"

"You see, despite our size my clan was next in line for the throne. It would have continued on the line of emperors from the Fa clan once again. A third generation. And the only way to provoke the right to my clan, you had to have gain something we thought was impossible. Immortality."

Hiro grinned. Like he was up to some mischievous plan. But Ling always believe he was all-powerful. You could call it over-confidence, but that is Ling for you. Hiro would try to manipulate Ling, but will fail miserably in the process.

"You know of your brother Ichiro, right? What a wonderful man. He study hard in politics and problem solving. And he accepted that he would be crowned emperor one day…." The sentence died down. He sighed "You do know what Ichiro means, do you not, your Majesty?" now Hiro was staring out the window not evening looking at Ling. "Well it means first-born son. He took great pride in that name. Shame it goes to waste."

"I have met Ichiro and all my other brothers and sister from each clan. Although disappoint their own clan did not win, they all say they are happy that it is me that will bring this country into greatness"

"He deserves it more" Hiro hissed "Our clan worked hard for that. And you stole it just because you can live longer. We would have brought this country into a new era of wealth and prosperity. But one son, not even one of the top 10 sons of the emperor, managed to sneak his way to victory."

Ling finally saw his plan. He wanted Ling to suffer or return the throne or he would spread disappointing and disapproving rumors about himself and Lan Fan. And he thought the people would want to over throw him if they heard the rumors.

"I swear your Majesty, if you use that Stone I-"

Ling snap and Hiro was cut short

"Or you'll what Hiro? Tell me that! I am your Emperor. You should being bowing before me! You could be tried for treason against me and your country."

Hiro stood shocked. He had expect Ling to full of fear from the rumors he had threaten to start but he could see in Ling's eyes he did not care. Ling turn away from him to control his anger.

"I will not blame the Fa clan for one foolish man." Ling spat the words out now calming down.

"I shall call upon Ichiro to be a reprehensive for you clan. There will be no more elder."

Ling glanced back at Hiro. His face was more disappointed than shocked now. It was obvious that his plan was design by himself. No one in Xing would be that stupid.

"I suggest you hide. And leave immediately. If your clan knows what you have done, you will never be able to regain your honor. Just live a quiet life in your old age. You are dismissed."

"Thank you for your mercy, your Highness" Hiro was bowing. Refusing to look at Ling "And I also hope Lan Fan gets better"

"Hiro, I hope you know I had no intentions of using the Stone on Lan Fan. After all she is just a servant." Those word left Ling mouth as if it were poison. Ling would never speak about Lan Fan like that. But to show Hiro that he had indeed lost, it was necessary.

Now standing in the doorway with his head down, sort of like child who did something wrong, he said "Of course your Imperial Highness. Is that all?"

"No." Ling step closer to Hiro. "Are you reason Lan Fan is lying on her death bed?"

Even though he told Hiro Lan Fan was just a servant it was already obvious that there was something deeper. Ling was studying Hiro. His expression and his chi. He saw that he was full of fear. And he should be. Not many people saw Ling like this. It terrible sight to see.

"No! No, I had nothing to do with it. It was heat of passion that I took the stone. I saw the opportunity and I took it." Hiro then mutter "Bad idea on my part."

Ling was now reassured that Hiro didn't do this. "You may leave."

With that Hiro stormed out the room as quickly as he could.

Ling sank into a chair and sigh with relief.

_Glad that pest is gone._ Ling thought.

Then a suppressed laugh escaped him. He was so busy trying to get the Stone for Lan Fan he didn't realize something.

It's Lan Fan we are talking about. I don't even think she would let me use the Stone on her.

With that Ling got up and ran to see Lan Fan.

* * *

He was back in the medical area where he met May. They just looked at each other with confused expressions.  
"How is she? Is she okay"  
"Yes, she is okay. But in a great deal of pain. The arrow had a centimeter more until it would have hit the heart. But she is still very lucky she survived. They cleared the room out for you. The Alkahestry is still going. Did you get the Stone? Do you want me to use it?"

Oh how he did want to use it. He didn't want Lan Fan to be in pain, but he knew she would not let him.

"I got the Stone, but i don't think Lan Fan would let me use it on her.:

May smiled gently "Finally came to your sense i see. I wanted to explain to you early but you were set in your way. Go be with Lan Fan. She wakes now and then, saying 'I'm sorry' or 'Is he safe.'" May walked away and out of the medical area. Ling slowly walked into Lan Fan's room and sat down next to her bed, waiting for her to wake.

* * *

(End Flashback)

Ling groaned at the memory. All he wanted was for Lan Fan to wake up. He needed to hear her voice to lift his spirits. He was just sitting there, twirling the vile containing the stone in his hand.

_Even in her sleep she is stubborn. She wouldn't be too mad if i used it on her...  
__No, she will never forgive herself. That stupid pride. More like idiocy._

He looked out the window. It was dusk. Then he heard a slight moan escaped Lan Fan.  
Ling knelt by her bedside and took her had.

"Lan Fan." he whispered. "My dear Lan Fan, please wake up."

"M-my Lord" she said in a raspy tone. Then cough violently.

Ling felt a great urge to cry his eyes out. But he stayed strong.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered

"What? Why would you be sorry. You saved me." A tear ran down his cheek "You have nothing to sorry about."

She saw the Stone in Lings hand and said "Did you use that Stone on me?"

"I was going to, but came to my senses and realize you wouldn't want me to. Unless you want me to? I'll get May right away."

Lan Fan waved off his concerned and said "It shouldn't be wasted on me."

Ling rolled his eyes. But then came back to his sense as Lan Fan clutched her chest. Right where she was shot.  
She coughed again and managed to get out one word before she fell asleep again.  
A name he hadn't heard in a very long time.

"Hisoka"  
_Why did she mention her brothers name?_


	3. Memories

**Chapter 3: Memories**

Lan Fan had tossed and turn constantly but still never woke. She hasn't been awake since she said 'Hisoka'. That was yesterday. Ling had to return to his throne because in the eyes of the elders "There are more important things than you bodyguard, Ling". They thought if he took time off to look after Lan Fan it would set a terrible example. They were right in some ways,though. But that didn't matter if you looked at it in Ling eyes. In the eyes of emperor he should worry about his country, his world. But in his own eyes Lan Fan was more valuable than his country. She was his world.

May had constantly check up on Lan Fan and reported back to Ling with her condition every hour or so. Although it never changed. May was lost in her thoughts as walked from her room to Lan Fan's. When she arrived she just stared at her through a glass window of her white hospital room. She was allowed in there, in fact she had been in there most of the day, but she chose to keep her distance this time. Lan Fan needed her space and time to rest,and heal. May's eyes began to water, but she refuse to shed a tear. Then she had realize she had been awake for almost the whole day. Her body needs rest. She looked at on of the clocks in the room and saw it was almost midnight. That would make it one whole day since the ceremony. But for Ling and May it felt like a lifetime. May thought about going to see Ling but realize he is probably sleeping. And if he was still busy, she was sure he would visit her before turning in for the night. Or perhaps he already had and she had missed him. May had a terrible feeling in her stomach as she watch over Lan Fan.

_I own her my life_ she thought.

* * *

May remember the day they left Amestris so clearly. She was sitting next to Al basically refusing to let go off him. That's when Ling had confronted her. She was devastated at first because the next leader of Xing would a be Yao. But that devastation had turn into happiness. He had been so greedy and said that he would look after all the clans. She thought he was crazy. May also thought it was impossible for all the clans to be well look after. But here they are, two and half years later and he kept his word. Ling has been emperor for six months now. But the coronation was always postponed for some reason. She remembers Ling has picked her up and refused to put her down because of her injuries. Ed and Al had said their goodbyes to them and they were off to Xing. How they got to the edge of Amestris was a mystery to May. She can recall being at the start of the desert with four donkeys. One for everyone and one to carry a wooden coffin. Everyone was looking back to the wonderful country where they had found friends and allies that will be with them forever. May quietly said "We will return. I promise." And they started off into the desert.

The First half of their journey was very simple. And very uneventful. They were all silent most of the way. May was thinking about Al wondering when she can return to him. Lan Fan was still tensing up at every slight movement. And Ling was lost in his thoughts. Some of them look happy and peaceful. Others cause his expression to look as if he was having a nightmare. By the time they had reached Xeres it was already dark. They had all been here before, so they knew where shelter and water was located. Once they had some water and rest ever so slightly, they started to get work. Lan Fan disappear into the shadows. May had assumed she was going to check for danger. Ling was building a fire and setting up a place for them to sleep. When May had began to get up she struggled and fell. Ling had shouted  
"No! Your injuries are too great even with the alkahestry you used. Just sit there and relax."

May had felt bad she was kinda worthless to them. Xiao-Mei had even noticed May's sadden emotions and climbed out of her bag and onto May's shoulder.  
Lan Fan had soon returned and said that there was no one here and we should be safe.

The night was dull as it went on. They ate and talk and prepared for tomorrow's journey.

Ling had announced that they should all get some sleep. If they left at dusk tomorrow and if they were lucky they could arrive in Xing a few hour after nightfall. Obviously none them want to spend a night in desert like May had done on the way to Amestris. Ling had fallen asleep instantly. May fell into an uneasy sleep the whole time. And she remembers Lan Fan laying down but still on guard the whole time.

May and Ling had woken into darkness by a loud clank of metal. May had gotten up instantly and soon regretted as she felt the pain of her injuries, but did not fall for this was too important. The loud metal noise they had heard was two kunai knives colliding. Ling had screamed "Lan Fan!" and pick up his sword that was placed right next to him. Ling had glanced back a May. His eyes and expression were very clear.  
Stay there. That was what she had read off his very face.

Although staying put wouldn't have help her much. Lan Fan was trying to push the fight away from them, but wasn't successful. Ling had been fighting off two other with his sword, and seem to be to managing well. But Lan Fan was facing two opponents twice her size. Normally her being small and her speed would have been and advantage. But not in a fight like this. The masked men she was facing were made up of pure strength. And for their huge size,they were pretty fast.

May had no choice but to stand there and watch.

_I can help them. But in my condition I would only slow them down._ Thoughts of her being useless flooded her mind.

The elbow of Lan Fan's automail had struck her one of the enemy. He fell face first. What happen next lives with May forever. She shivered at the memory.

Lan Fan's second attacker had seized May and spoke in a deep baritone voice.

"Forfeit the throne." his voice seemed to boomed across the deserted city. "Forfeit it or the girl dies." Lan Fan address the situation and all its outcomes. She had a very slim chance of getting him to release May. Ling was still fighting the two other, they were pretty beat up and Ling only had a couple of bruises. She had five shurikens and four kunai knives. But the amount didn't really matter. She had to kill this man before he harmed May.

May wanted to scream. _What good would that do?_ she thought.

Lan Fan knew this was an easy fight. But she wanted to toy with them. She smirked under her mask and the removed it.

"So? What makes you think we are in line for the throne?"

"Well,well,well. The rumors are true. The Yao's most trusted and skilled bodyguard is in fact a women. More like a child it seem. But don't play with me. We have our sources in that dreadfully country Amestris, that you have obtain immortality,somehow."

The man had shifted May onto his shoulder and she heard her groan in pain.

"Then who does that make you then, if you want the throne?"

"My master is someone you have seem to have long forgotten and you are doing well without."

Lan Fan had quickly dropped the conversation knowing it didn't make any sense and she didn't have the time to have a useless chat.

"One more thing. Why are you threatening me when I am just a subject? You obviously need Ling for the Yao clan to forfeit the throne."

Shocked by her words, he took a stepped forward. He dropped May and ran to the left of Lan Fan, towards Ling, who was now finishing off his last man.

Big mistake Lan Fan thought.

She slipped on her mask. And step in front the man in an instant. He was dazed, but only for a moment. He quickly got out kunai and held it in defense.

"If the rumors are true, why do you insist on fighting me?" She said grinning underneath her mask.

He said nothing. Taking out three shurikens and placing them between his fingers he threw them an Lan Fan with full force. She managed to dodge two and block one with her automail. Before she knew it, he was on his knees coughing. Behind him she saw May Chang standing, and clutching her chest, with more kunia knives in her hand.

The man stood up and yelled "You brat! I'll kill you!"

As he stood Lan Fan saw he had two kunias in his back. Lan Fan reacted as quick as she ran in front of the man to stop him. But he had took her by a sloppy move. He punch her right in the face causing her mask to crack. She flew back, right in next to May, before landing gracefully on her feet. Feeling the huge gap from the cheek of her mask to the chin, she snapped.

"Now you'll pay!" she yelled with angry clearly in her voice.

She had ran up to him with nothing but a kunai in her hand, but despite his injuries he ran past her back to May.  
_I knew my anger would cause my attacks to be sloppy._ She thought  
He pick her up forcefully. And held a knife to her neck.

"I'll kill you, before you can hurt her!"

"Let's just see about that!" was his reply. Lan Fan had a small margin for error. She charged towards the man. Thinking she was doing a frontal attack he was on his guard ready to counterattack. At the last moment she jumped into mid air and threw one of her kunia knives at her enemy. It hit him dead in the chest and he fell to his knees, slowly releasing May. She scrambled to get away from the man and was soon comforted by her little companion Xiao-Mei.

Lan Fan stood there shocked as the man got up again. Lan Fan slowly got up. She could kill this man right now. She didn't like killing, but her sworn duty was to protect Ling. She walked towards him with nothing in her hand.

_I'll use my automail_. She thought

But as she approached him Ling had place himself in front of Lan Fan and mumbled something about her having enough blood on her hands already.

_That is my job, my reward is knowing you are safe._ Her mind had wandered as Ling spoke.

"Lan Fan?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Take May back to the camp. Somehow we drifted away."

"But-"

"Just do it." Ling said with authority in his voice. She did was she was told and carried May back to camp like she was told.  
The man was his knee. His eyes begging for a fight.

"You just don't know when to give up. Do you?"

The man said nothing.

"I can leave you here to live. But you seems like you want to fight." He glanced down at the blade in the man hands. The knife that was pointed to his chest. "Oh. You want to die a samurai's death." Ling took the knife out the man's hand and held to his neck.

"You will not die a death like that. They may say it's honorable, its not. It's a death for cowards. You master will think the same." the man gasped at the same time.

"Die here if you want. But I will not help." Ling threw the knife down at his feet.

With that Ling walk away in the direction of May and Lan Fan. Who where by their camp. He saw the when he was about twenty feet away and continued on, relieved that they were okay.

That's when Lan Fan look at him horror and yelled "My Lord!" He turn around to see the man running towards them with a blade in hand.

Ling took out his sword sighed and stab the man. "I gave a chance to live. But if you try hurt people I care about I will never hesitate to kill."

He remove his sword, wiped off most the blood and turn around and walked towards the camp. Lan Fan was on her knees begging for forgiveness.

"What for?"

"I should have killed him. I should have stay and made sure you leave."

Ling sighed and bent down towards Lan Fan.

"You have protected for so long now. Sometimes I like to return the favor." He look at her face which was still covered by a broken mask. "It was your family's mask, the one your mother wore wasn't it?"

"Yes it is"

She had felt the cracks running down the side of the broken mask. Her mother had died too young for her to remember much. She had died in a border war with Yamikoto. An eastern country. She clung to the mask since she was a child because she felt gulity.

No sorrow.  
No pain.  
Just guilt.

Her grandfather love was enough for her. So held the mask close to her because she felt it was the least she can do to remember her mother.

Ling had untied the mask gently and tossed aside. She gasped by his action and he quietly whispered,

"I never like anyways, it hid your face too much."

Ling got up spoken to May to see if she was okay. But Lan Fan sat there, confused about how she should react.

"Aw come on really? Morning already!" Ling had shouted in frustration. His tone then turned serious.

"Come on! If we want to make it back to Xing by nightfall tomorrow we need to get moving."

Lan Fan had snapped out of her daydream and turned her back on the mask. Not looking back.

_Ling has helped me move forward. He guided me out the past_. She thought. _Thank you._

The rest of the journey was a blur to all of them. Lan Fan had passed out from the heat. She had to take the full extent of it due to her automail. Ling had place on the back of his donkey. She had pleaded with him, saying she 'fine'. But Ling took no chance. He had hooked up her donkey to Fu's coffin.

They were lucky when they reached Xing. They found themselves in one of Xing's major gates. They were welcome in open arms. Treating their injuries and giving the a place to rest.

Within days Ling and Lan Fan had moved into the palace, although the emperor seemed to have a few year left in him.

But they all thought one thing. The thought of what they left behind in Amestris.

May had finally escaped her memories and found herself in her room. She was on the edge of her bed crying.

_I thought i said i wouldn't shed a tear._ She joked with herself. She had laid down on her bed not bothering to change and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Ling had been busy all day. Due to the coronation his title as emperor seem to gained more meaning. He had officially been emperor for six months now. But just a the clock struck midnight, he tried to slip out just to get a peek at Lan Fan. But two of the Imperial guards had caught just before he slipped away.

"My Lord" the both said in unison.

"Yes, what is it?" He said with more anger than he had intended to.

"You asked us to search the woods to see who tried to assassinate you."

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes we found this note"

He took the note out of his hand and began to read it. But before he could the guard had pass him a shuriken and said, "It was attached to a tree with that."

Ling had studied the shuriken and thought it was odd. Only having three sides instead of four. Each blade look like fire. It had **Kira** inscribed in the middle of it. That name Kira sounded so familiar. Ling had read the five word note. Five words.

**It's just begun**

**Secret Killer.**


	4. Awake

**_Quick chapter where Lan Fan wakes up and is actually talking._**

* * *

_The smell of vanilla, smoke and wood reach my nose. I am dressed formal for once in my life. Dressed in a simple flowing black dress, with a red strap to tie the dress. I'm wearing the colors of death. My vision is blurred by tears that I will not shed and smoke. I feel as if someone has ripped out my heart and stomped on it._

_He was the last of family. I have no one else. I'm all alone._

_I didn't realize I said these words aloud. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice came up behind me, in a hush tone of a whisper._

_"I am slightly offended that you said that. With me, you could never be alone, and you know that."_

_I do not bother turning around, for I know that voice. That voice will always soothe me when needed. He turns me around so I face him. But I cannot bear to look him in the eyes. If I do I know I will start to cry. He cups my face, so I am forced to look at him._

_"My dear Lan Fan, won't you cry? I know you are devastated. I see it in your eyes."_

_I look away. If my Grandfather taught me one thing before he left this Earth, just one thing. It was to never let my emotions cloud my mind. But before this thought can settle in my mind. He pulls me in for a tight embrace._

_"My Lord. This is hardly proper." I said with a shaky voice. Although it wasn't, I didn't want to leave his embrace. I felt at home since my Grandfather's death._

_"Oh Lan Fan. Just for today, please. Drop the formalities. It doesn't matter anyways. Considering we are the one of the only ones here."_

_But I knew if there were a thousand people here, Ling would comfort me in any way he could._

_I had finally broke._

_"Ling it's not fair! He was the last of my family. They are all gone." I bury my head in his chest and start to weep._

_"I know. And it's my fault. It's my fault he is gone. I hope one day you can-"_

_"No! It isn't your fault. We protect you with our lives. It was his decision." My tone was stern and strong. With that line the conversation ended._

_We fell to the ground and continued cry on Ling's shoulder as burned my Grandfather._

* * *

Lan Fan woke up with a gasp and sat immediately. She soon wishes she hadn't as she felt a sharp pain throughout her body. She let out a small, quiet cry of pain. Finally Lan Fan had addressed her surrounding and notice a hand intertwined with hers. Looking the opposite way, she had notice the time. 2:00 am the clock had read. She glanced to her right. She saw the Emperor sitting at her bedside staring down at her hand.

"My Lord. It's the middle of the night what are you doing here?"

"I've been here only an hour now."

"Only? You have…" Her voice began to trail off as Ling began to speak.

"I-I thought you were dead. You didn't give me any warning. You were barely breathing. And when you screamed!" He choked when he spoke. As if he was reliving a nightmare.  
"Why? Why did you do it?"

Lan Fan was surprised. Not only was it her job, her affection for Ling were not spoken, but clearly they were never a secret.

She sighed. "What do you mean why? It's my lifelong promise to protect you with my life. And since I did not die this time, I would protect you with my life again, without hesitation."

"When you were sleeping, you were having a nightmare what was it about?"

She shifted uneasily. Changing the subject so easily, I see. "It wasn't a nightmare. More of a painful memory."

"The cremation?"

She had a small fake smile spread across her lips. _You remember all of our conversation, don't you?_ She thought. "Yes it was the cremation." A short silence had settled between them before Lan Fan spoke again "My Lord, get some sleep. I'll be here tomorrow I promise."

He was about to argue but he saw in her eyes that she was serious. Although she had been unconscious she still need real rest. And Ling himself had a long day of tending to the country. With that Ling stood up with his back facing Lan Fan.

"Sleep well, Lan Fan." Then he disappeared through the double doors of her hospital room.

Lan Fan laid back. She knew whoever attacked Ling would be back. She needed to heal soon. She would not just lay here. She was the emperor personal bodyguard. And she wasn't by his side.

* * *

Ling had finally reached his chambers. He laid on his bed and sighed. Whoever did this to Lan Fan was coming back. But he didn't know why. The throne, the stone, money, power, or maybe just to watch him suffer. The most powerful man in the East was now dancing around the traps.

He reached over to his side table and grab the shuriken. Kira it had said in the middle. Why did he not know this word.

_It has to been in ancient Xingese_. He concluded.  
He then reached for the note. He studied the note extensively and carefully. The stationery was expensive. It was thick and charcoal black. The letters were written in bright white ink. The handwriting was flawless. It didn't have a girly touch yet so perfect. And there was a seal of fire on the top right corner. Matching the look of the shuriken. He put both back on his nightstand. He needed sleep.

But sleep would not come easy to him.

He lied back wanting to fall into dreamless sleep. Just wanting rest. To have an escape. But with his mind running that was impossible. When he slept he had nightmares. Nightmares of Lan Fan.

Some where the arrow had killed her on spot. Other where she died in Amestris. Protecting him.  
And when he was awake his mind tried to solve the puzzle about who was after him.

He drifted in and out of an uncomfortable sleep. Just as he had given up trying to sleep, sunlight peered through his ceiling high windows. Letting out a deep sigh, he got up.

_Just another day_. He thought.


End file.
